kiss me through the phone
by Canadino
Summary: Kise finds out the hard way just how much Aomine's voice turns him on, and how much of an ass Aomine can be when he finds this out. Fill for anon meme, Aomine/Kise, phone sex.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

For all his skill and talent on the basketball court, Aomine Daiki has more than a handful of unflattering personality traits. If it doesn't involve basketball, he's extremely lazy and unmotivated. He takes things without asking and isn't a bit remorseful if he's found out. He takes things too seriously, if it's got anything to do with competition, and takes things not seriously enough. He's rude and doesn't have a qualm with laying hands on a woman (Momoi always sports her bruises with wrathful pride). He has no tact and can't read the atmosphere.

Yet for all his shortcomings, Aomine does have one redeeming quality. It's that he has an incredibly sexy voice.

His voice has this cocky, confident tone, and he has the ability to make his naturally husky voice even deeper, so it sounds much more intimate. It's a voice that makes girls listen to him even if he's done them wrong, one that can spout insincere apologies or spill smooth lies and have them all lapped up like spilled milk. Even if he has no substance, just the sound of his voice is distracting, just a low voice in your ear telling you that you've got nothing he cares for.

He doesn't use this during basketball, as he's dealing with bunch of sweaty boys and he prefers to communicate on the court with rude shouts and scowls, so Kise isn't fully aware of the charm of Aomine's voice until he hears Aomine talking to a girl near the stairs. "It's got nothing to do with you," he says, with a low growl that Kise can almost feel reverberate and somehow he feels himself get hard.

"But Aomine-_kun_," the girl protests, and her cute, gentle voice has no effect on Kise. But when Aomine speaks, his heart rate races and his erection presses painfully against his slacks.

"But nothing," Aomine says. "I may have kissed you, but that doesn't mean anything. We aren't anything, okay?" There's exasperation in his voice, but despite the arrogance and dismissal, that sound still echoes in Kise's ears and he almost has to sit down with how his knees are knocking. He hears the sound of the girl crying as she runs away and has to sit, awkwardly on the stairs, until he can compose himself to continue going down the stairs.

Kise considers himself to be relatively normal, model-status aside and pretty face be damned. But when he hears Aomine speak, he remembers that time in the staircase and imagines Aomine's lips at his ear and he gets so helplessly aroused it's scary. It's sexual deviancy to have a voice fetish, right? When he sits next to Aomine on the train and hears him lean down to talk to Kuroko, Kise keeps his knees together and thinks about unsexy things like wrinkles and crushed soda cans.

The thing is, Aomine isn't an unattractive guy. He may have a scowl on most of the time and says really cruel things that have made Kise cry before, but his face is nothing to scoff at. His skin may be darker than the average Japanese boy, but it's not tacky at all and makes him look mysterious and he carries himself with the right poise. He's well built and tall, and if he weren't a complete jackass to most of the girls who try and talk to him, he'd have numerous girlfriends. Kise knows all this, which makes his attraction to Aomine's voice all the most dangerous.

So now when Aomine throws an arm around his shoulders and leans in to say, "That was a pretty good play, pretty boy," Kise becomes increasingly conscious of the hand on his body and when Aomine's hot breath hits his neck, he shivers and tries not to imagine the hand wandering all over his body. Of course, with Aomine's personality, he thrives on making others uncomfortable, so he can only tell that Kise's skittishness is because of him so he leans closer and plays with Kise's hair and keeps whispering into his ear. If Akashi doesn't separate them, berating them for horseplay during practice, Kise thinks he might have come right then and there in front of everyone and that would have been so shameful.

The worst is when Aomine calls him, because even the voice transmission doesn't dull the sexual lilts of his voice and despite all his self-control and resistance, Kise finds that he can't help but touch himself when he hears Aomine's voice from his phone. So Kise always lets the phone ring until voice mail and settles for communicating through texts; late at night, when the rest of the house is asleep, Kise crawls under the covers with his phone and listens to his voicemails.

"Aomine-_kun_ wants to know why you never answer his calls," Kuroko asks him once as they're making their way to math. "He says you always text immediately after he calls you, so why don't you pick up?"

"Well…that is…" Kise can't tell Kuroko something so personal. "It's just…I just happen not to be able to talk at the time…you understand, don't you, Kuroko_cchi_?"

"No," Kuroko answers bluntly. Kise figures Kuroko relays this conversation to Aomine, because before practice, Aomine loudly asks him for his phone for inspection, and in order to avoid an argument where he'd been completely buffeted by Aomine's voice, Kise hands it over obediently. Aomine messes around with it and announces it passable, as Kise stares at the ground and wills himself not to get hot and bothered.

Kise doesn't think much of it at all, and he's perusing a magazine before bed when his phone rings. His father is out late for work and his mother is watching some late night television downstairs. The screen flashes that_ Kurokocchi_ is calling, and that's unusual for Kuroko to call him so late in the evening. Kise answers happily, his eyes still crawling across the pages of the magazine.

"Hey, Kise," Aomine's voice says, and before Kise can drop the phone, he adds, "If you hang up on me, I'll hurt you tomorrow."

Normally, Kise is willing to take his chance, but if Aomine attacks him at school in public, he will surely be spewing threats while harassing him and Kise doesn't know if he can handle everyone at school seeing his hard on from Aomine's voice. He clutches the phone against his ear and trembles.

"See, good," Aomine says, after not hearing the dial tone. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" His voice drops a seductive octave and Kise wonders if Aomine knows what he's doing to him. He shifts on the bed because he's hard. "I knew you wouldn't pick up if it was me."

"R-right," Kise gulps, afraid Aomine can hear the breathlessness in his voice. His hand creeps down his stomach before he can stop himself.

"Why don't you take my calls?" Aomine demands. His voice fills his head, and Kise feels the familiar warm feeling in his stomach. His hand quietly undoes the zipper of his jeans.

"That's," Kise says, struggling to maintain himself. Perhaps he can keep talking until his arousal goes away. "I mean, well, you know these phones. They're so temperamental, and sometimes this one hangs up randomly, so I didn't want to do that and you'd think I did that on purpose, except I'd never hang up on you, Aomine_cchi_…" His hand hesitates at his underwear; he's wormed his jeans down to his knees. He quietly congratulates himself for developing a habit of locking his bedroom door. "So, that's why…"

"Shut up," Aomine snarls, and Kise gasps softly as he takes his length in his hand. "What was that?"

"What was…what?" He's been caught, Kise knows; Aomine is a boy too. Dense or not, Aomine is a genius when it comes to dirty things. Kise squeezes his eyes shut and begs unnamed gods for mercy as he places his phone on the bed and presses his ear against it as he touches himself.

"Are you jerking off?" Aomine asks incredulously. Kise doesn't answer and Aomine answers his own question. "Are you jerking off listening to _me_?"

"N-no," Kise mumbles, speaking into the bed as he tries to muffle his voice.

"You totally are!" Aomine's laugh rings for a moment before his voice drops again in deep seriousness. Kise whimpers. "Are you really? How is it?"

Kise almost screams in frustration. This isn't what he wants Aomine to know, but the voice is still speaking into his ear and his hands are moving on their own, jerky and fumbling around his dick. "Don't," Kise gasps, thinking briefly he could get Aomine to hang up and have this be laughed off later. "Don't…stop…"

There is silence on the other end of the line and Kise's hand slows. This is the perfect bucket of cold water over the whole thing, but Aomine speaks again before Kise can get a finger to end the call. "Imagine this," Aomine murmurs, his voice low as Kise likes it. "My mouth on your pink, little dick."

Kise bites back a moan.

"You know I'd be good at it; I've seen you watch me eat ice cream after practice." Kise bites his lip and almost draws blood. "My tongue dragging across your length while I suck you off."

This isn't right, Kise thinks, dazedly, but his hands and fingers aren't really matching to what Aomine is telling him so he quickly crams a few fingers in his mouth and gets them wet, pulling them out with a wet _pop_. He thinks Aomine is waiting for a reaction, because all he hears is the sound of breathing, and that's making his spine curl and it's not his hand anymore, but Aomine's mouth.

"Are you wet yet?" Aomine asks, his voice husky, and Kise nods before remembering this is over the phone. "I lick up your precum and flit my tongue across your slit."

Kise moves his fingers along with the narration and as his finger drags across the head of his dick, he lets out a breath he doesn't remember holding. "Yes," Kise whispers, his voice shaking along with his hands. "Yes…and…?"

"Fuck," Aomine growls, and there's a pause and Kise thinks he hears the sound of a belt being removed. "Fuck, wait up…" Phones are amazing, though, because he hears the rustle of clothes and he closes his eyes and imagines he's not lying on his side with his cheek pressed against a screen, but that he's sitting on (a bed? A table? Whatever!) _something_ with his legs spread and Aomine's taking off his clothes.

"Okay," Aomine says, and the return of his voice makes Kise groan faintly. He can hear Aomine's ragged breathing and his dick twitches. "Are you wet enough?"

"Oh, yes," Kise sighs, Aomine's aroused voice switching him on further.

"Alright." There is a tint of fierce intention in Aomine's voice, reminiscent of the times he's on the court. "Since you're a guy, we'll have to use the backdoor. Have you…uh…ever played with yourself there?" Kise can practically hear the embarrassment in Aomine's voice, and closes his eyes to see Aomine sitting, dick out, at his desk and balancing his phone on his shoulder as he jerks off. It's really humiliating and Kise doesn't want to say. "Well?"

"Once or twice," Kise rushes, flushing harder.

"Shit," Aomine mutters, sounding more amazed than disgusted. "Alright. Um. Do it then. Are your nipples hard?"

"Mmm?" Kise mumbles with three fingers in his mouth. His hand leaves his dick, which bounces abandoned as Kise's hips buck involuntarily; he brushes a finger over a nipple, which is as Aomine says. "Mm-hmm."

Aomine makes an appreciative sound. "Do you have your fingers in your mouth?"

"Hmm."

"Pretend it's my dick."

Kise almost gags on his fingers at the instructions, but he draws his tongue around his fingers and laps reverently. He's never given a blowjob, but if it's Aomine, he's got to do his best. "It's hard," Kise says wetly, pulling his drenched digits out of his mouth. "Your dick, I mean…and it's big…"

"Hell yeah," Aomine chuckles, his voice unsteady. Aomine's hands, moving. "And?"

"And," Kise says, reaching back and stopping right before his hole. "And…it doesn't l-look like it's gonna fit but…you push it in anyway…"

Aomine lets out a soft _oh_, and right at that, Kise pushes into himself and regrets a little going in all at once, but the sound he makes is much appreciated by Aomine, if the barrage of _fuck_s is anything to go on. It feels strange and uncomfortable, but Kise gropes on, and his fingers brush against his sweet spot as he listens to Aomine's ragged breaths. "Deeper," he blurts, before wishing he didn't, but Aomine sounds just as close to release as he is.

"Shit," Aomine grunts, and Kise comes, and he's pretty sure Aomine just came too, and suddenly he's all tired and terrified and amazed at the same time. He still hears Aomine's breaths on the other line and closes his eyes and envisions Aomine leaning over him, and they're breathing in the same space.

There's a long silence and Kise vaguely thinks he should clean himself up before things get messier when Aomine says quietly, "I want to see you." For once, it isn't his dick that reacts, but entire body, and Kise blinks his imagined Aomine from his eyes.

"Don't make me wait," Kise says, and before Aomine can say anything else in that sex voice of his that gets him even more messy, he hangs up.

[=]

Note: For the tumblr anon meme! The prompt was phone sex with Aomine's sexy voice. I've never done anon memes before but this was really fun.


End file.
